Usagi
by ReaporAuthor
Summary: Torn limb from limb. Broken down from the very beginning she's never be allowed to grow. Only being seen as a burden or lessor until she's found. By the least expected hero, he builds her back up and watches as she flourishes. As she cuts down those pigs and watches them scramble on the ground for their lost balls.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

"What cannot be said will be wept." - Sappho

"WAAAHHH WAAAHH….WAAAAHHHAA" The new born's crys echoed throughout the facility. All the young mother could see was a blur, as the men stood above her and cut the cord. The only physical piece that connects the two. It was quickly severed, and just as the child. The mother began to wail among the cold walls. Under the distant glance of the men that were taking her baby away.

"NO NO NONONONO GIVE HER BACK! GIVE HER BACK, GIVE HER BACK,GIVEHERBACKGIVEHERBACK! PLEASE ANYTHING I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE JUST GIVE ME MY BABY BACK!" She sobbed and screamed only for her strained voice, to fall on deaf ears. Not one of the men turned to look at her. Not one even cared whether she screamed bloody murder until her throat bleed. Not one cared whether she passed out from exhaustion. Yet even in her sleep she called for her child….

"-ss...B-...BOSS, BOSS!" Izumi shot straight up in her seat. She frantically looked around only to find a boy with lavender hair and tired eyes.

"What's happening?" Izumi asked blinking her eyes and taking in more of her surroundings. She found herself seated on a plain. There weren't any other occupants besides the two and probably pilate. On top of that the place was quiet luxurious.

"We're about to land and you were talking in your sleep again? Was it another bad dream?" Shinou asked, looking at his boss with concern and slight suspicion. For a moment Izumi just stared off into space still feeling strange; to say the least.

"Ummm...y-...yeah just a bad dream…" Izumi stated before fastening her seat belt and staring out the window. Shinou just nodded and went back to looking through his file. Izumi couldn't bring herself to even glance as the folder. It was just running over the numbers and projections for this quarter.

It had been Five years, five long ass years. Even though it had already passed by with half a decade. He still came to that spot hoping that maybe, just maybe she'd show up. After all the time that had passed, she'd magically appear. Though there was no logical or realistic way someone could rise from the dead. The blonde just kind of stood there for a moment before placing the flower down. The last place she had been spotted. Katsuki at the very least hoped that him stopping by every morning and evening on and from his way to work. That she'd notice or that she might come across his note. It was their secret code that the- she, had made up over a decade ago.

'If one of us was to ever be snagged by a villain...we would leave a ume'...Katsuki let his mind trail off pittering to a halt. He hated feeling this way, but hell this was all his fault anyways. It was only right that he felt guilty and carried that bagge with him for the rest of his life.

"Deku if you can hear me? Please come home…" Katsuki muttered under his breath, knowing that a ghost could never hear him. The blonde turned and started back on his route to work. He was still interning for Endeavor, well after Best Jeanist died, Endeavor was the one to take him under his wing.

Once Ground Zero, Katsuki Bakugou, made it into the office he clocked in and went to the locker room. Where of course the half and half bastard was waiting for him.

"What the fuck do you want now dip shit." Ground Zero growled before slamming open his locker. The young man just rolled his heteromatic eyes at Ground Zero.

"Endeavor wants the both of us in his office. There is going to be a large meeting about a new drug. It's already taken effect in most countries. Japan and several other east asian countries are the only select few that have yet to approve the drug." Shoto stated while watching the time pass by on the wall clock.

"Do you happen to know what sort of drug?" Ground Zero asked curious as to how this drug will benefit most of society. "No, all I was told was what I just explained to you. Though, it will be the creator of the drug that presents it during the meeting." Shoto finished only receiving a grunt this time.

The two young men, then made their way to the 5th floor meeting room. It was the largest in the entire office. Unfortunately, any time there was a shift or vote to be made it was in the number one hero's office. So there were dozens of heroes here. Thankfully you had to be a pro and within the top 48 heroes. If not you had to be interning with them. Every hero was aloud their plus one intern but the #1 was aloud two. Ground Zero and Shoto found their seats on either side of Endeavor.

"SETTLE DOWN!" Endeavor, let his voice boom throughout the room. All the chattering ceased and Endeavor took his own seat.

"Thank you, Endeavor." From Endeavor to the woman standing at the opposing head of the table. All eyes were on her, clearing her throat she started the slide. "As I am sure you are all aware. This drug has taken effect, in North America, Central and South America, as well as all but two European and African countries. All over the western world we have seen this drug do good. It has lowered the mortality rate of the hero industry. For not only the heroes themselves but the civilian bystanders, as well as the villians. Less people are dying more criminals are being brought to justice with minor injuries. To put the cherry on top it is saving millions of dollars every year. Lower property destruction means lower taxes, lower taxes means happier citizens. Which means that heroes are being loved and investors are able to funnel more of their funds into meaningful work." The woman stopped for a second her thick corkscrew curls bouncing with each movement.

"That's not even the best part. This drug will also give the added benefit of keeping villains from causing anymore quirk inflicted damage after their infected with the drug." Confusion and fear filled the room.

"And how exactly is this possible?" Kami Woods asked fear tingeing at his words. A wicked smile grew on the womans face. Only to reveal beautiful pearly whites, yet even in her beauty it sent a chill in the air.

"That is just what I hoped one of you would ask." Turning back to the slide she flipped it over to a series of brain scans. "Our drug blocks the bridge of neurons connecting the portion of the brain responsible for your quirk. Thus creating the effect of quirklessness. Do to the nature of this drug all you have to do is get it into the bloodstream. Just like an infectious parasite, it flows through the body and up the back of the neck into the brain." The woman then turned back to her audience with several horrified faces.

"Do to possible lawsuits we already worked out all the bugs before it even hit the market. The drug will not cause any permanent damage to any portion of the body or brain. Why? Because the neurons that control your quirk are made of slightly different proteins than the rest of the brain. They are also shaped differently, so the drug was developed to easily attach itself to these differences." Before she could continue presenting there was a small interruption.

"What if this drug was turned on us? Will the heroes just have to give up their career all because a villain gets a hold of this drug and infects a dozen heros. Our quirks are our livelihood!" Gang Orca fumed, with steam rolling out of his blow hole.

"You think with all the money and time that was invested in this quirk canceling drug that there wouldn't be an antidote for something so new?" The woman asked her evergreen eyes boring holes into the man's soul.

"Just for an incident like this one, our company has developed a remedy. Say, Eraserhead is using the gun variety of our drug. The drug is the ammunition and you place it like any other round inside the gun of choice. He lines up his fire and just as he pulls the trigger something throws it way off course. Say the stray bullet grazed another hero. That hero would have ten minutes to pull out an antibiotic and shoot it into a vein. As long as the antibiotic gets into your bloodstream it can eradicate the original drug just like medication does to a virus. The hero is now back at top shape to fight. Aside from fatigue and what other factors may apply." Looking back to her audience she seen a number of reactions. Some looked like they were for it, while others. Well let's just say they looked like a boulder.

"Now I know that in the past few years there have been a number of disasters here in Japan. I know the citizens are scared because their- no our symbol of peace has fallen. Endeavor and all of you have done the best you can to put a hold on all these criminal activities. But just think...That fateful night about three and a half almost four years ago. What if this drug was legal? We could of shot just one bullet let it graze that villainous monster and could of saved our symbol of peace! Best Jeanist and the many others that gave their lives and their health to be able to save our people. I grew up here, in Japan, and I understand what those people felt when we lost our symbol. The fear we felt when crime rate went up and I was one of many that were affected by those cocky bastards. I also witnessed first hand, heroes that were shoved into a fight they knew they couldn't win. And with everyone just as busy as them, there wasn't much chance of backup coming to the rescue…." she looked around passion burning in her evergreen eyes. They could all tell that she was telling the truth, and that she herself believed in this drug.

"Think if heroes had access to this drug. Even some of the weakest heroes could save people. Instead of getting used as an example by villains to scare and horrify innocent people. On top of that with this drug already being legal in so many other countries. There are already cases of it being smuggled in and the heroes having to go to a black market or leave the country. Just so they can have their quirk back. Quirks are everything in this world...why not put a leash on that too." The woman closed off the slide and scanned over the heroes each and everyone of them she made eye contact with. "I'll leave you be to deliberate, I just hope you all make the right choice, Heroes." That was the last thing she said before she disappeared out of the room. There was a heavy weight in the room, these heroes were about to decide the fate of the country.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

"Pleasure of love last but a moment, Pain of love lasts a lifetime."-Bette Davis

The heroes sat in silence for a moment, even though she had only spoken for a few moments. It was admittedly a lot to swallow. This is a drug that can permanently cut someone's access to their quirk off. Even if there was an antidote, this was still a overwhelming responsibility.

"I'm going to vote it in." Endeavors voice carried throughout the room and all attention turned to him. "She...She's right, I was there as many of you remember. There were so many families lost because of what All for One did. His students got away, we nearly lost a handful of our students that thankfully are still working towards being pros. All Might gave his everything to finish that man off and killed himself doing it…." Endeavor let his eyes burn holes into the table with how hard he glared at it. As if the table was All for One and he was back to that day. " I understand we shouldn't dwell on the past but if we had access to that, to this drug. We could of done just like she said. We could of save those innocent people and our symbol of peace. We could of done ourselves a lot of good." Endeavor finished before inputting his vote. The other heroes formed their opinion and placed their vote.

Meanwhile, Izumi waited in the lobby for their answer. If they gave them the green light she could finally go home but if not it was right back to traveling until the next vote. This was her first actual home and she hated being away for so long but she understood it was needed.

It was nearly half an hour before she seen any of the heroes walk out. Hero after hero none of them turned to tell her the news. She was about to get up and ask one of them when Endeavor called out for her.

"Miss!" Izumi whipped around at the large man's voice. Izumi noticed the two young men by his side. The same two that she had spotted sitting next to him during the meeting.

"Did it get passed through or was it not to the requirements of our heroes?" Izumi asked, her face and voice alike being stiff as stone.

" It was close but it did get passed through. Still you have a long way to get it passed through and all the legal requirements handled." Endeavor stated matching her reserved features. Though it was quickly switched with the news. A smile as bright as the stars and a giggle as hopeful as a child.

"I'm glad to hear that sir, and yes I am well aware of all the legalities I will face. I've gotten this drug passed through 90 different countries." Izumi stated still wielding her blinding smile. "Well I better get going it's already passed lunch time and I didn't get to eat on the flight here." Izumi stated as she picked up her briefcase and was about to head for the door.

"Wait!" a young lady with pitch black hair yelled as she sprinted over to Izumi. The greene quirked a brow at the young woman who had to catch her breath. Holding up a finger signaling that she needed a moment. Izumi waited, once the young hero caught her breath she spoke.

"I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, my hero name is Creati. I really liked your presentation, as well as the modeling for the drug you made it quite detailed." Momo complemented while stretching her hand out for a hand shake.

"I am very grateful for the flattery but is that all needed from me?" Izumi asked having a feeling that there was more the young hero had on her mind. Momo's eyes grew a slight bit and her cheeks rosed over. She understood that Izumi must have a tight schedule but she just had to ask.

"I wanted to know you name an-" Momo was cut off by a masculine voice from behind.

"Izumi Midoriya…" All eyes were on Katsuki. He didn't even think before he spoke, but that's all he could think about. From the moment he say her she just reminded him of Izumi.

"You know I was starting to get the impression that you had already forgotten me." Izumi stated letting a small devilish chuckle escape her.

"You two know each other?" Endeavor asked curious as to what the relationship could be. He already knew that Katsuki and Ochaco were inseparable. It would come as a huge shock if he was cheating. Then again she could of just been an old girlfriend for all he knew.

"It's been a few years but yeah we knew each other…" Izumi stated while Katsuki just stared at her a whirlwind of emotions racing through his mind.

"Why didn't you come home?" Katsuki asked again with his brain on auto pilate he couldn't think of anything else. All these emotions that had been pent up for so many years. It was enough to break someone if they didn't have anyone to turn to.

"Why would I want to go back to a home where I wasn't wanted?" Izumi asked before turning back to Momo. "Here's my card give me a call and if you have any further questions feel free to ask." Izumi stated before turning and leaving. Shinsou was already waiting out by the car. He had the door open and Izumi stepped in leaving a confused Katsuki. Just standing there staring at the spot that Izumi was standing.

"Hay kid?" Endeavor asked while placing a hand on his shoulder. This brought Katsuki back to life and he shook his head to regain his senses.

"Is it alright if I take a moment to call my parents…." Katsuki asked in such a strained voice that for once in Enji life. He felt sympathy, he had an idea of how Katsuki might be feeling and understood.

"Yeah, just catch up with Shoto once you get done. You know the route." Endeavor stated giving Katsuki a pat on the back before heading back to work.

Katsuki just stood in the locker room for a minute. He locked the door so no one could come in and sat down on the bench. Taking out his phone he opened his photos. Even though Ochaco and him were dating. He still kept the photos of Izumi, he had put them in a lock folder. Though if Ochaco ever found it she'd probably get the wrong idea until she actually went through it. Katsuki simply chuckled at himself knowing he was really a trash person.

After a few minutes of scrolling through memory lane. He got out of that and went to his contacts and called "mom". It rang for several minutes with him having to re-call the number. Though she eventually picked up.

M-"Hay, what's up you usually don't call during working hours?"

K- "I…..I met someone today...someone I haven't seen in a while."

M- " oh? One of your old buddies from middle school?"

K - "No….it was..it was deku" Katsuki finally let the tears fall. Though they held silinet unlike his mother's. All Katsuki could hear was her sobbing on the other end of the line.

'_Why would I go back to a home where I wasn't wanted?' _Her words rippled through Katsuki's mind as he sat and listened to his mother cry.

M- "what did she say, is she going to come home? What has she been up to all these years?" Mitsuki question desperation and hope flooding her voice. This wasn't the first time but it really was a rare site to see his mother like this. Yet, with her like this how could Katsuki tell her.

K - "She was in a rush so I couldn't ask her much… All I know is she is working for a some well known drug company and she's been traveling and getting the drug approved. I don't know how long she's even going to be in Japan and I doubt I'll be able to run into her again."

M - "...At least she's alive….and doing well….do….do you think you can find out what company she's working for?" For a long moment the silence seemed to be endless.

K - "I'll see if I can...but we shouldn't get our hopes up too high." Katsuki said already knowing Izumi's answer if he contacted her. "I'll talk to you later mom, bye" before she could respond he hung just kind of sat there as the tears dripped down. He felt so confused, hurt, pissed off, and a number of other emotions that he couldn't quite place.

"Boss." Shinsou announced to get her attention. Izumi was sitting in the passenger 2017 Ford GT sportster. By this time it's consider an antique, course she had to replace the engine and get some work done. Though the black on black was still to her liking.

"What's on your mind?" Izumi questioned not taking her eyes off the paperwork.

"I understand this may not be my place to speak, but don't you think that you could of showed him a little sympathy. I don't know all that happened between the two of you but he did look distressed." Shinsou stated wondering if this would be the one comment, that earned him a pair of concrete shoes.

" You're right it's not your place to speak." The rest of the drive was taken in silence. Not a word to be spoken from either party.


End file.
